


The Eds Caribbean Adventure

by 1AdiWriter1



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Empire Total War, Total War Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AdiWriter1/pseuds/1AdiWriter1
Summary: A remake of the Ed Edd Eddy Big Picture Show in the beginings of the 18th century during the Golden Age of Piracey. After the Eds made a prank to go horribly wrong angering almost all the kids in the cul-de-sac they decided to go to Eddy's big brother that lives in the Caribbean Sea. The story is also a small crossover with the game Empire Total War and Treasure Island.





	1. Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: A Crossover between Ed Edd Eddy and Empire Total War event happening at the beginning of the 18th century year 1716. Events from the Big Picture Show with part of the quotes the characters say. Warning: no historic accuracy. And I have Minor Factions Revenge mod which increases the number of men in units.

It was a quiet day in the Cul-De-Sac a suburb near the city of London the metropolis of an emerging Empire of the seas. There was no sign of activity wherever one would look behind the place there was however a small alley between a wall of planks where one could see only destruction and debris from some prank from the three outcasts from the suburb.

_BANG_

Ed entered in his room in the basement of his house with the door. He was in a total panic, he just pulled out his shoe and took out his sock and started to fill it with his own belonging.

“TROUBLE! BAD! BIG!” He said while taking some things including books with fantasy stories, clothes and so one as well as some bread with butter before going out from his room. In the meantime outside Sara and Jimmy were doing a play about pirates.

“Ok, Jimmy, are you ready?” Asked Sara and he clapped his hands.

“And Action.” She said.

“OK. Argh, a thousand thunders you will pay for coming here cause I the feared Pirate Red Buckle will cut your nose and ate you ears.” He said but not too convincing.

“Cut, cut, cut.” Said Sara unimpressed “What was that! Come one seem like you mean it you are a blood thirsty bandit of the Western Indies, silly.” Jimmy stayed for a second

“I found it Sara.”

“And Action.”

_BANG_

Ed just came outside the house and took his sponge collection “Save yourselves.” He said hugging them before throwing them up “Be free dear friends. Trouble, Bad, Big.” He said running away while the two were watching with suspicion.

At Double D’s house he had just prepared his bags in an orderly manner but before he would leave he decided to write a note to his parents, the problem was that he was so sad and ashamed of what happened that he couldn’t find his words or write properly. Just then he put his quill in the ink to write down a note and whenever he wasn’t writing the way he wanted he put it back to calm himself but when he managed to finish it he wrote the word hurtful very shaken.

“OH, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!” He shouted starting to cry. Just then the door was broken and Ed came.

“Double D!” He said in panic.

Eddy had just finished packing in a panic he just wanted to get away from what was to come problem was that he had packed a lot that made it very heavy. When he heard someone at the door he immediately took a broom trying and tried to imitate his mother.

“Ahh, my little Eddy is not home right now.” He said but the door opened.

“Don’t hurt me.” He said hiding behind his bed.

“Trouble, Bad.” Said the panicked Ed entering with his belonging inside and accidentally collapsed on Eddy.

“It wasn’t my fault I swear.” He begged before seeing that it was only Ed.

“Ed you idiot.” He said immediately closing the door and blocking it with a chair and a wardrobe. 

“I thought it was one of those losers.”

“What do we do Eddy! What do we do?!” He asked.

“What happened to sock head?” He said and Ed pulled Double D out from his sock having his backpack he shook himself from the dirt.

“We are fugitives Eddy, are you aware of the consequences we are about to endure all out because of our misguided chicanery.” He said before Ed saw a shadow behind the drapery it meant only one thing.

“Too late, quick my brother’s room.” He said opening the other door and all went with their belonging after them while running they saw that the front door was forced by the kids. All three boys went to upstairs and Eddy opened the door to see if it was safe inside there was a fake camel with a three pointed hat a small window covered by draperies a raft with some books, the black bear carpet.

“Eddy, do you think it’s wise?” Asked Double D.

“They shall never find us in here.” He said and pulled his friends inside before going to the closet and found a black homemade wallpaper to imitate the wood he used Ed’s tongue to glue it on the door before closing the door and placed the chains, a plank even used the hammed to fix thee more planks on the door to be sealed even placing a locker before going more and more back.

“This is all your fault, Sockhead.”

“My fault? Funny that it is always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry.” He whispered.

“Yeah well, why didn’t you see to stopped me? You should a known it will go bad.”

“Boy, did it go bad.” Said Ed before hearing something coming from outside. They all stopped talking before Eddy noticed a mug on the wardrobe that was always locked. He pushed Double D to the door before a piece of bread with butter dropped from his coat, Eddy handed him the mug to listen to what was happening outside. The three were sweating to whatever was happening outside before they heard a munching inside. Ed was eating the bread and Double D dropped the mug before the door started to buckle.

“We are not long for this world.” Said Ed said darting around to find shelter.

“The window.” Said Double D and parted the curtains but it was bricked up.

“What is with my brother and this stupid bricks?” Eddy commented before Ed stomped over the rug to see a key to something.

“Eddy, look a key.” Said Double D and Eddy thought it was to the wardrobe.

“Maybe there is an escape behind the wardrobe.” Said Eddy taking the key to the wardrobe he opened it but found another key hole inside it.

“There must be another key.” Said Eddy starting to look around with Double D. To the door the wooden bar breaks and the doorknob is kicked out by a foot.

“Eddy the door will not hold for much longer.”

“Don’t stand there look around.” He said.

“Here guys my magical lumpy horse will save us.” Ed said on the fake camel moving back and forth till the wood broke and found the key.“Hey guys, look.”

“There is the key!” Said Double D and Eddy took it to place it in the keyhole only for a handler to come out.

“Another trick Eddy.” Said Double D.

“Doesn’t matter!” Eddy shouted before one of the bars to the door broke. Eddy pulled the handler only for a trap to came and Ed almost feel in.

“Eddy look this trapdoor will lead us to an escape.” Said Double D.

“Bingo. My bro is always prepared.” He said taking his bag just in that moment a hand comes out and first felt the locker before he felt one of the knobs the door cracks a bit more.

“Lemme through! End of the line you dorks!” Said Kevin not seeing the secret trap door.

“Through it guys.” Said Eddy and Ed jumped in first but his sock was very big and so Double D and Eddy jumped over it just when they noticed the kids were straining at the door. With one jump together they went through and were slipping threw a secret tunnel before they saw a light and in the next moment Rolf’s head slams threw but too late.

“Rolf’s vengeance will be swift and painful like Papa’s charcoal anecdotes.” He said before the door was broken and they went to the hole in the floor. All three Eds woke up the next moment on a carriage poised for London. Eddy looked back to see that the kids coming out from the tunnel but were very far away from them.

“They getting away guys.” Said Nazz while the carriage was going farther and farther. Rolf let out a piercing whistle and his pig Wilfred galloped.

“Peel your onions Ed boy! And Cry, there is no escaping the son of a Shepherd.” He said riding his Pig.

“Right behind you man.” Said Kevin while he and Nazz went behind Rolf while Sara and Jimmy were side watching the whole event with interest. 

“What do you think they have done this time Jimmy?”

“Whatever it was it must be worst than ever.” He said.

“Ah, I think I am going to be sick.” Said Double D.

“Not here you wouldn’t.” Said Eddy before plank almost ripped and destroyed hit the carriage near the driver just then the horses almost stumbled something and got scared and the carriage started to swing around with the eds trying to hold it not noticing that it almost his Johnny.

“Let them have it buddy.” He said first scared then angry. The carriage had been put back in order but the kids were still following them, Eddy noticed the high Carriage traffic of the city as they were entering, this was their chance.

“Ah, so much undone, so much unsaid mother and father would be so annoyed.” Said Double D before Ed that was having his feet leaning on the back one of them been bitten by Rolf.

“Yowch!”

“They got me guys.” He said while been dragged out “I’m a goner! Save yourselves! “He said before almost been dragged out. “Don’t forget about me.” He was dragged out. “See yeah.”

“ED!” said Edd and Eddy each catching an arm and started to pull till they placed him back on the carriage but Rolf refused to let go, eventually Ed’s foot slipped Rolf’s teeth and he was back on the carriage just when he turned abruptly to the right.

“Curse you Ed-boys!” Rolf said before he and his pig slammed by the wall of a building while the carriage went into the busy London carriage traffic. In the Traffic Kevin tries to look for the three but it was too difficult to find them. Later Nazz rolls to where Rolf should have been while Johnny carrying Plank he been out-of-breath. The Eds had get off the carriage and tried to bend with the surroundings thinking that by that the kids will not recognise them.

“Eddy, what do we do?” Ed asked still panicked while staying behind a wall of a building.

“We will blend in with the passersby for now till we find a safe place.” Said Eddy before the three friends went in to blend with the people while walking Ed noticed Kevin and the other kids looking for them, he immediately showed to Eddy. On the sight of the kids they started to go more and more between the people just when a battalion of line infantry of Redcoats were moving to enter their barracks.

“Guys I have an idea we will go with them.”

“But Eddy we don’t have the age of enlistment. Plus it will be a gruelling experience.” Said Double D dreading the physical labour.

“We will not actually enlist we will go to the barrack find some uniforms for us and pretend we are soldiers till we find a safe place. Now come on.” He explained and pushed them between the third and fourth line of soldiers at the back and moved on till they entered the army barrack. The commander ordered the troops to go to their normal business while the friends stick to the soldiers till they reached the army closet near the pantry and munitions deposit. The three went unnoticed inside the closet and started to look for clothes that might fit them Ed and Double D were lucky to find red coats their size while Eddy had to accept one that was a little bigger than him but had to comply. They had their belongings in army backpacks after dressing and their casual clothes also been in them Eddy looked in all directions to see if there were guards outside. But when he saw none they went out in the army encampment just when there was a gathering ordered by the commander. They went in the field just when the gathering was finished trying to pretend as normal as possible.

“We will wait till the door opens and then go.” Eddy said but they were spotted by a corporal.

“Hey you three get in the line, the commander’s orders.” He ordered.

“Ah, yes sir.” Double D said and all three of them went in the line trying to look as normal as possible.

“Never seen you three around from where are you?” He asked.

“Well, ahh we have been transferred sir.” Said Eddy with a stressed smile.

“Transferred you say? Aren’t you three a bit small especially you.” He said pointing at Eddy.

“I’m not small.” He said in protest making the corporal to look in indignation.

“Excuse him sir. Our friend doesn’t like to be called small; he is more a temperate one.” Said Double D trying to convince the officer although he still had doubts.

“Hmm, very well, just go and grab a musket the colonel ordered us to move out in 10 minutes.” He said.

“Eh, excuse me sir. But we are new to this barrack and could you tell us where the muskets are?” Said Double D trying to look polite and innocent.

“They are right next to you in that support.” Said the corporal pointing to his left a support with four muskets with bayonets fixed on them. “And right next to them are the ammo pouches, grab them and be quick.” Said the corporal before leaving the three of them.

“Looser.” whispered Eddy before all three went to take a musket and an ammo pouch; Eddy however took some more paper cartages from another one. Before all of them went to the other soldiers that were prepared to go marching, Double D had some problems carrying his musket however while Ed was carrying it upside down. They had lined up in the last line in the back of the group.

“Company, forward march.” Said the officer while the drummer started to beat the drum and the soldiers were marching on the pace of the drum outside the barracks. The battalion of 180 went throw the city.

“I wonder where we are going.” Said Double D trying to hold his musket.

“You haven’t heard?” Asked a soldier from behind them.

“We didn’t hear very well when there was the gathering.”

“We are going to the London docks; we will have to embark on a ship.” Explained the soldier.

“For what are we actually embarking?” Asked Eddy.

“We weren’t told much but I guess we will go by ship to some place.” Explained another soldier with a black beard from their right.

“Oh my.” Said Double D with dread.

“Stick to the plan.” Eddy said continuing to move before hearing the kids.

“Aw, man where did those dorks went!” Asked Kevin angry.

“There should be around somewhere.” Said Nazz.

“When Rolf gets his hands on the Ed-boys they will fill the wrath of the son of a shepherd.” Said Rolf and thankfully none noticed that they were passing by them just when they reached the port and saw several more soldiers embarking on a ship. The company where the Eds were started to embark on a Fourth Ship of The Line next to the first one they saw. They were all ordered to move in and while the soldiers were embarking the Eds wanted to move away from the soldiers but Johnny with Plank were looking around and saw the three of them.

“Here you are. Guys I found them!” He shouted tracking their attention.

“Let’s embark quickly.” Said Eddy and he and his friends moved through while the kids arrived and saw them going on the plank to the ship. Just then rest of the kids arrived when the last redcoat embarked and the Eds were hiding from their view.

“How do you like your faces? Fried, scrambled or better scratched by splinters? Cause you are going down dudes.”

“Plank wants first crack on them.” Said Johnny.

“Rolf will use their hides as a crutch for Nana’s goiter.”

“Like thanks for the assist guys. Duh!” Nazz said while reaching to them and all the kids went to catch the ship that just lifted the plank and hoisted anchor ready to go to sea. Right when the kids were ready to catch the ship 5 guards stood in their way. 

“Hold right there this ain’t place for kids.” Said one of them stopping them.

“We must get on that ship we must take revenge on three dorks.” Said Kevin.

“You came too late boy; the ship is living the port.” Said the soldier while the ship started to move away.

“We must get to them. Plank wants the first crack.” Johnny said.

“Then swim mate. You will not get on that ship now.” Said one before all pushed the gang aside just when the ship was far away from that dock.

“You haven’t seen the last of me.” Said Kevin going near the pier.

“DOOOOORRRRRKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Shouted Kevin throwing a rock to the sea.

“I can't believe it! I almost had em! We can't let this go, man. Not after what they did!” Kevin said Ranting.

“What do we do now? Wait for them to come back?" Nazz said extending a hand and Kevin helped her get up before starting to cry. „Cause I got like a million things to do! Hair extensions, exfoliating scrubs, spray tan, fingernails glued and polished, a pustule of–“

“Shed tears no more, fuss bucket Nazz-girl. Rolf will unearth the Ed-boys and squash them like the parasite that infests Wilfred's tuchis! This is Rolf's word! Dawg?” Said Rolf.

“They're gonna wish they never messed with Nazz Van Bartonschmeer!”

“I ain't goin near that one with a ten-foot pole, buddy.” He said to Plank watching Rolf’s fury.

“What did you said?” He said before whispering to him. “You read my mind buddy it is time to call the elite forces.” He said.

“They shouldn’t have gotten too far I will see for what place the ship went and check if there is another one.” Said Kevin walking away followed Nazz.

“Rolf will draw forth the pitchfork of retribution! The Ed-boys shall riddle Rolf's rind no more! Wilfred! To the shed!” He ordered and he popped out from the ground and ran towards Rolf while Sara and Jimmy were watching

“Pigs are so gross.” Commented Sara.

“Oh God Sarah, they're gonna hunt down the Eds! What on earth did they do?”

“I don’t know Jimmy?”

“Think of what will happen to them it will be worst then soap in the eye, worst then ragged clothes.”

“Let’s have a picnic and watch.” She said and Jimmy made a pause.

“Oh yay, Sarah! I wouldn't miss this Ed-thrashing for all the operas in the world!” Jimmy said with excitement.

The ship was moving more and more away from the dried land of Great Britain and was joined in by other war ships. Eddy went to look back to see the situation, he saw that no one was following them and the ship was carrying on with the course.

“Hah. We’ve lost them.” He said smiling before Double D looked back.

“How could you be so certain Eddy?”

“Those chunks will never catch us now. It will be only smooth sailing from now on.” Said Eddy leaning on his back before the bell came out for another gathering. The Eds went down the wheel deck to hear the announcement.

“Gentleman this is the official order of the general.” The commander said pulling out a paper to read.

_Today in the Year of Our Lord 1716 we have been gathered for a special task that been the destruction of the pirate bases on the Leeward Islands. That been the task to ensure a safer conduct of sea trade for both Britain and all the nations of the world. For God, King and Country we shall go and destroy those bases with the scourges of the seas and we shall ensure the safety of this territory in the name of His Majesty. May God help Us._

“We are going to the Caribbean Islands.” Ed said with excitement but Double D had other ideas.

“I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principle! So why didn't I follow my instincts? That one day these short-sighted sophomoric shell games would go too far!!!” He said in panicked while Ed hides behind Eddy.

“Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy”

“What doesn’t?”

“Lost souls are we gentleman, blamed for eternity.” He said collapsing on the deck.

“Head up Sockhead how many times Eddy steered you right.” He said helping him up. “Don’t answer that.”

“Oh, if I may join the chat, if we are already in the army can’t we start by finding more adventures after this pirate endeavour. Eddy could become army’s ant soldier and you Double D could become the thinnest flag bearer.” Ed said and he thought for a moment.

“I don’t think I could get used to the awful thinking of been hit by bullets or by a cannonball.” He said. 

“Talk about stupid!” Eddy said grabbing his friends. “If there is a place also in the Caribbean so out of the way that is practically invisible.”

“Dare I ask?” Said Double D clutching his face before turning to Eddy grinning. “And.”

“Yeah, Eddy.” Said Ed with enthusiasm.

“And if any of those losers try to get to us they will be sent back to Britain in a body cash.” He said before clutching them closer.

“Where are we going Eddy?” Asked Ed excited while his friend went a few steps away before leaping into to air to give his announcement.

“My big bro’s place.” He said but Double D had lots of doubts first been how to get there.

“Eddy, I am have doubts about your brother giving us sanctuary.”

“What are you kidding me we have a connection! Like twins! Brain waves and stuff! He is talking to me right now! He is right now waiting for us.” He said and Ed got excited.

“But Eddy.” Double D began getting him closer to whisper to his friends.

“How are we going to get to your brother’s sanctuary if we are in the army? Asked Double D.

“Don’t worry I will think of a way to escape right before we even go to battle.” He whispered back. “We will need only to gather provisions and we are out of this ship. We only need to find the right moment to leave.” He explained before a sailor came with three buckets of water and mops.

“Hey if you three finished talking about how the future great victory will be how about you start sweeping the deck of the ship.”

“Right away.” Said Eddy before the sailor turned around and the Eds took the mops and started to clean the deck. However Double D while trying to get more water he dropped his bucket overboard.

“We only need to behave as normal as possible and then strike at the moment.” Said Eddy sweeping the deck.

Back in the Cul-de-Sac, the kids started to prepare unfortunately they have heard that the next ship will be after 5 days during that time the gang of Cul-De-Sac started to prepare however for what is going to be a hard journey. Johnny just went to his secret hideout to become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood after a small attempt to show off and he didn’t had the melon vision instead but he turned to normal and had his visor on.

“It’s Melon time!” He said and started to jump over the roofs of the houses. While somewhere else Kevin on his bike with Nazz moving around trying to make the time pass while the insects were constantly hitting them.

“These bugs are freaking me out!” Said Nazz.

“Get a grip, Nazz! This rage train ain't stopping till I thump those three twerps! Whoa.” He said before a cloud of flies. They hit it at full speed and go straight through it. When they come out, they are blanketed in dead flies.

“Kevin, stop!” Said Nazz while Kevin was rubbing his eyes of the dead flies but they crashed on a shed and the bike was destroyed.

“Au it hurts.” Said Nazz.

“Oh man! I am so sorry!” Said Kevin.

“Oh I am fine.” Said Nazz extending his arms expecting a hug but he went to his bike.

“It was totally my fault!” He said running pass by her and went to his bike “This can't be happening. My bikes thrashed!” He heaves it upright and begins to work on it.

“Hello. Remember me?”

“Nazz. We need to figure out where those foul-ups took off to and head em off. I'm pretty sure they won't be going back to the cul-de-sac. Not after what they did.” He said starting to repair his bike.

“That'd be the last thing _they'd_ do. They're like such cowards.” Said Nazz.

“Good one, Nazz. Say, you got one of those hairpin things?” He asked.

“Totally!” She said and gave him a hairpin and the boy rewire’s the bike.

“Cowards run and hide, right? So who's the one person in the world that Eddy trusts, 'sides his two loser pals?”

“What about his brother?”

“That little twelp wouldn’t dare.....That’s it they are going to Eddy’s brother’s place.” He said before hugging Nazz. “Nazz you are awesome, babe.”

“Oh.” She returned the gesture.

“HOLD IT! Eddy's brother will murder us if he finds out we're after his little brother! We're wasting time! We gotta get those dorks before they get there. If they get there before we get there, they'll never get theirs.”

“What?”

“Forget it! We gotta go.” He placed her on his bike now with the thought of finding a ship to get to the Eds before they get to Eddy’s brother.

In the meantime Rolf on Wilfred managed to find however a small merchant ship with the destination the Caribbean seas. Rolf was watching to the front of the ship to see if there was any sign of the Eds he looked till he saw something in the horizon hopping to be them on a raft.

“We must not be seen, as the Ed-boys will surely flee, Wilfred! Lay low, and follow Rolf's posterior.” He said going out of sight while the ship advances suddenly he brainlessly jumped over with a pitchfork on the raft.

“ED-BOYS! SHAKLAHAM! SHOOKEE! SHLOOHORM! DON'T EVER! DO THAT! AGAIN! SLAHEE FISHMONGER! Calle! Cai!” Before realising it was nothing his pig and another sailor with a pipe was looking to him.

“Oy mate, you were impressive with the pitch fork hope we will be able to rely on you to fight off pirates then.” He said laughing before turning around leaving only the pig watching.

“The Ed-boys think they have played Rolf as a phony baloney. But they have yet to feel the wrath of _this_ SON OF A SHEPHERD!” He said going on the ship to unlock the suitcase with different objects before opening another that was containing eggs before spotting a metallic object on the raft and putting an egg to fry while throwing the crusts to be eaten by the pig. He with all his strength takes the raft and starts to see to it he found some pillow whom he pours oil from a canister before he throws the canister and the cork over his shoulder. The cork lodges in Wilfred's nose, and the pig begins to snort.

“Wilfred! You interrupt Rolf's study! Do you think this is party time for 1713? No!” Rolf turns back to the chair. Taking out a muffin, he proceeds to dab it in the oil. He then looks at it. The eg on the cooking pot is finished and he takes it and places it on the muffin. Wilfred rams him from behind. Rolf drops the muffin, and Wilfred scrambles over and eats it.

“Wilfred! Has your thinking box collapsed Do not eat Rolf’s tell-all! Back I said.” He said pushing the pig and the supplies back before Wilfred rams Rolf and almost fell overboard. “Cursed swine! Consider yourself stricken from the annual son-of-a-shepherd custard bake-off!” He said while trying to get back in order before he saw a floating wooden bucket. Rolf immediately took it and read it had the name of the ship the three Eds went _Neptune_. He immediately grabbed the pig by his nose and put it to sniff.

“Rolf will have the ed-boys on a split by the following moon.” He said.

Later that day the Eds had finished their job and were having lunch on the deck with the other soldiers the meal consisted of salt biscuits that needs to be put on something liquid to soften it while there was also real bread alongside a pound of salted pork, beans and barely Double D decided he would drink water for as much as possible while it was fresh aside from that he would rather prefer to sleep on the deck then under it with all the rats and insects.

“Can your brother send me brain waves Eddy?” Ed asked while eating his bread with butter.

“If only you had a brain Ed.” Said Eddy taking a spoon of peas in his mouth.

“Come on Eddy have a heart.” Said Ed.

“Courage, courage Eddward.” Said Double D eating his breakfast before the bell rung signalling the end of lunch time, they immediately put their food in a container, before going to their business just in that time they were passing by a bank of fish.

“Look guys, fishi-fishi there fishi-fishi everywhere.” Said Ed.

“My bro could travel and catch a billion fish. A regular stamp on him.” He boosted while Ed went to him excited.

“Your brothers got fishie-fishies Eddy?!” Asked Ed excited.

“Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for this time Eddy? I am scared.” He whispered.

“Poor little Sockhead. He is so neeve.”

“You mean naive Eddy.”

“That too. My big bro will not let anything happen to me, and I will tell you what-I’ll put in a good word for you two.”

“Thank you Eddy! Your brother certainly is a kind, upstanding and generous human being.”

“He got fishie-fishies Double D.” Said Ed joyfully.

“Ah, yeah what might be the estimate time of arriving at your brother’s sanctuary when we leave before the battle Eddy?” Whispered Double D. 

“Beats me. I don’t know where he is living.” Said Eddy and double D stopped dead.

“Wait you mean that we are simply going with the army on to the Leeward Islands!” He said astounding.

“No, I am taking you to my brother’s house. But you must find in this time where he lives.” Said Eddy calmly.

“Oh, oh let me Eddy I know a good figure. The seas have life Eddy.” While Double D clutches his hands on his forehead.

“Yeah and an idiot is floating on a ship on them.”

“Hold it right there! We're not taking one more step until we deduce the whereabouts of your brother, Eddy!” Said Double D stepping in front of them while walking on the deck.

“Forget to pay the brain bill?” He said with a smirk.

“But Eddy, your brother's always been somewhat of an enigma! I've got nothing to go on!”

“Better hurry up, big bro's a-waitin.” He said not paying attention before Ed grabs him by the leg.

“Oh, oh Eddy! Do you think I could get your brother's autograph?” He asked and Eddy took out his wallet and showed him a postcard.

“Ta-da! Like this one?”

“Eddy’s brother’s autograph.” Said Ed in aw before taking the postcard. “Thank you.”

“Give it back Ed, my brother sent me that Post Card. You will goanna wreck it.” He said to Ed while going to him to get it back.

“Autograph Eddy!”

“I will give you and autograph with my foot. Give it back.” Said Eddy while Double D took the Postcard and started to inspect it.

“Dive captain dive!” He said while collapsing.

“A Post Card it will be the very clue we need.” He said while Eddy took in Ed’s redcoat sleeve only to meet a putrid stench, before he noticed Double D having it, while Ed decided to draw something.

“Hey give it back.” Said Eddy before Double D showed the map of the postcard.

“Eddy look, the map on the post card is of the Caribbean Islands. It means that your brother must be there somewhere either in Jamaica. Or any other island in the Caribbean.” He said while Eddy took the postcard back.

“Why are you saying any other island?” He said before Double D took a pencil from Ed while Eddy was hit by a plank while placing the postcard back in his wallet.

“I made a picture for you big brother Eddy do you think he will like it.” Said Ed showing him the plank before Eddy turned to Double D trying to put the pieces together.

“I made a connection of what might be with your brother Eddy. Taking into account the Stink Bomb recipe, the heinous hot sauces and my favourite misleading treasure maps I deduce your brother is quit the joker.”

“You got that right he is the king baby.” He said before he twang Double D’s nose.

“Well with this what he could do with his malicious deeds in the Caribbean?” Asked Double D before Ed been hit by an idea.

“I know! It says in this newspaper! Heathen pirates and privateers raiding Spanish Galleons and merchants throughout the sea from Cuba to Hispaniola.” He said placed a page from a newspaper on the floor.

“That is the coincident.” Said Double D before Eddy took the newspaper.

“Privateers and Pirates? Bunch of rum-sucking thieving goo-“

“Uh-uh Eddy! No autograph, no Newspaper.” Ed said taking the article back before Double D deduced something.

“That’s it Eddy, with the War with Spain over for several months now the pirates had retreated, it is possible that maybe he is on one of the pirate outposts making commerce with them.” Said Double D.

“He is then probably either on the Leeward Islands or in Jamaica.”

“That would mean that we will have to stick with the army till we arrive there and then probably find a way to escape the battle and find a way to Jamaica if he isn’t at our first destination.” Said Double D.

“Don’t worry I will have an escape plan once we arrive.” Whispered Eddy before they heard the captain talking to the commodore and the regiment commander from the bridge.

“Gentleman I have good news due to this good wind we shall probably reach our target in less than three days if it continues to blow.” Said the commodore calculating the speed of the ship.

“Excellent from what I can tell the general wants after we deal with the pirates and ensure the safety of our trade he ordered us to go for India to get to attack the collapsing Mughal Empire. Target been two provinces near Calcutta.” Said the commander.

“We will go only to the Caribbean to find my Big Bro and that is that.” Whispered Eddy to his friends and stayed quit for the rest of the day and the next.

* * *

_In the meantime back in Britain. Cul-de-sac._

Jimmy and Sara were playing around the house due to the fact that the eds, Rolf, Johnny with Plank, Nazz and Kevin went after the eds where the army went they couldn’t do much in those 3 days except waiting and they waited till they got bored and decided to do something fun so they started to imagine while walking around the place how the beating will be that till they reached the outskirts of the Cul de Sac where only bad things could happen at every moment. Jimmy didn’t want to go there although there was none around they could only bump into the crazy sisters.

“I don’t want to go there I had nightmares about going there and always wake up almost ready to fall off from bed.” He said scared.

“Fine, but it is the best shortcut.” Sara said and dozed in after a time of contemplation Jimmy decided to follow.

“Hope Kevin knocks Eddy’s teeth out.” He said and walked in but took to the wrong way opposite from where Sara went to the right while he went to the left side and after a time he trips over a piece of wood and falls right in a basket of clothes when that falls but it wasn’t from anyone it was belonging to the Kanker Sisters who were washing it on the river. The load slips behind May and the rest turned to her.

“Oh, well done May.” Said Marie

“Yeah as if the clothes weren’t dirty enough! Quit holding up the line!” Lee said and swings a bucket of clothespins at May but she avoids it on time and hits a hammock.

“Watch it Lee.” She shouts and the bucket hits her it worked as a slingshot. “That didn’t even hurt.” She said before Marie hits her with a bat.

“Get back to works Snoutface. My skivvies ain't going to wash themselves.” She said putting some clothes to wash in the river.

“Heh, Snoutface. Good that one Marie.” Said Lee while putting an undershirt on a wire and Jimmy was picking before May started to take some clothes and mistakenly took Jimmy’s foot.

“If you weren’t so fashion dogs there wouldn’t be so much laundry to do.” She said before getting Jimmy out from the pile.

“Ah, please don’t hurt me!” He said tracking her attention.

“It seems someone left something in the pocket!” Said May showing to her sisters.

“What is it?” Asked Lee.

“Looks like whats-his-face.” Said May.

“Let’s call him Dutch.”

“A little far from home are we Dutch.” Lee asked with a large grin on her face.

“Uh-oh Dutch needs a Diaper.” Said May.

“I am fine I really am fine.” Said Jimmy

oh he is squirming.” May said and started to nurse him almost putting a bottle of rum in his mouth but Lee steals it.

“Dutch ain’t a baby.” Said Lee throwing him down to take him by the head. “He is a grown man. Bet she wants a date.” She said before turning to him and shout “WHERE’S MY FLOWERS DUTCH!” She said before laughing.

“Oh I don’t need flowers I need him to do laundry.” Said Marie covering him with clothes putting the poor boy near the river before Lee took him back.

“Baby’s don’t do laundry.” May said.

“He is mine.” Lee said grabbing him by the arm. “Gimme my man.”

“Laundry boy’s all mine girls.” Said Marie.

“Back off Marie.”

“He is my baby!” Said May.

“I will get stretch marks.” He complained before seeing his pants almost to be destroyed.

“Stop I just wanted to see Ed, Edd and Eddy get cracked.” Said Jimmy and the girls dropped him.

“What did you said about our boyfriends?” Lee said menacing.

“None of your beeswax.” Said Sara coming from behind with a menacing look.

“My hero.” Jimmy said eyes fill with gratitude but the sisters went over and overpowered her getting her by the feet and limbs.

“Get off me, let me go!” She said angrily struggling.

“So none of our beeswax huh? What a shame!” Said Lee having her finger fill with saliva from her mouth and started to do the Wet Willy.

“That is so grows.” Sara said while Jimmy was watching helplessly.

“So tell us twerp.” Started Marie.

“What do you and Dutch know about our boyfriends.” Said May before Jimmy came to them and the torture stopped.

“Stop! Enough! The Eds did something really bad! Something big happened and everyone’s angry they want to chase them to give them they’re just dessert. But they had managed to escape with the army that is going to the Caribbean to fight the pirates!” He said before he started to cry. “Ahh, I am such a snitch!”

“”Did you hear what Dutch say.” May said.

“Nobody beats my man except me.” Said Marie angrily.

“Take the squirts girls if they went to the Caribbean we shall need them it is time to continue our family tradition.” Lee said and all started to laugh evilly while the two kids watch helplessly. 


	2. The Island

After two more days of sailing the Eds still didn’t saw land however the longer the time the better because Eddy had just came up with a good escape plan for all of them. They only needed to wait for the nightfall to make their move. But for now it was only the stuff the soldiers would do except gambling and getting drunk but cleaning the ship and learning to make nods in that time they also have learned how to load a musket.

“All right the plan is this; we get provisions we get on the lifeboat and we are off this ship tonight when no one is watching.” Said Eddy.

“But Eddy, what we will do with the other guards.” Asked Ed.

“It is simple lumpy we say that we are the guards for tonight. We must only distract the other ones and then we are of-.” A cannon shot was heard it came from their ship before came other more shots and the three friends got down to the ground.

“Hey what is going on?” Asked Eddy annoyed.

“We reached the Leeward Islands we are firing to let the boarding parties to go.” Said a sailor while going below deck before the three started to watch cannon balls pounding the ground and after an hour the soldiers started to land, there was no resistance till they reached a square fortress this is where it was given the order to besiege the place. The Eds and the eight infantry regiment had arrived the last and were put to set up camp.

“It seems that now we need to have a plan B gentleman.” Sid Double D setting up the tent.

“But what could we do Double D if we are going to attack. Ed is good Ed doesn’t kill.” Ed said with a sad face ready to cry.

“We know that lumpy we will figure something out.” Said Eddy although even he doesn’t know what they could do in that situation.

“Problem will be now how we shall escape in this moment there is no question that there will be a fight although the fleet destroyed the majority of small boats the pirates had in the Antilles it is this giant fort up ahead that we have to blockade.” Commented Double D.

“They can’t stand up to us we are several infantry regiments not to mention Cannons and cavalry they should accept surrender and the royal pardon.” Commented Eddy.

“It is not yet official Eddy although I wish that to happen.” Said Double D knowing that violence only brought violence.

“I do am hopeful that in a week they shall give in.” Said Eddy.

“But what if there will be a fight?” Asked Ed and then Eddy brought them all together very close.

“Plan A If there will be a battle we shall hide ourselves behind some big rocks or in the dense vegetation and wait till the thing passes. Or plan B we get ourselves way back in the last line of our regiment and if opportunity arises we shall run to the vegetation and hide ourselves in it.” Explained Eddy.

“What if we will be caught?” asked Ed.

“We shall say that we had been in the regiment that had engaged and we had lost sight of them when we were called to retreat another way thought to escape pretend to be dead, this would surely work then bend in again with the soldiers.” Explained Eddy and although Double D had doubts he hoped this would work.

* * *

_On the other side of the water._

Back in the cul-de-sac Captain Melonhead was running on the streets with Splinter the Wonder Wood while running and goofing around like and looking into whatever he encountered, a melon attached to a rope crashes in the sideway It crashes down on the sidewalk, and the rope goes slack, carving a straight line down the street. The rope tightens and the melon begins to move, coming forward until it hits a mailbox. Captain Melonhead opens to see inside but there weren’t any of his targets.

“No sign of the finds here.” He said to Splinter and moved on he then went near a shop at the docks and inspect the window and then the cloth shop nearby but sees no one.

“No Eds here either.” He said before Splinter said something.

“What do you mean we aren’t getting anywhere?” He asked and the splinter pulled him forwards to the docks towards the ships.

“We are taking what?” Asked Johnny before collapsing to the ground and his eyes moved to a pier with a three master ships.

“A Ship?” He asked.

“My melon rind senses trouble chum. I’ve never taken a ship before.” He said despondent.

“What? Nothing to it?”He asked while Splinter pulled him to the pier.

“Really Plank you surely turn into a fireball when you have your mask. All right then if that is what it takes to catch the Eds we are taking the ship to justice.” Said Johnny while staying on the pier waiting for one.

“When will our ship arrive, buddy?” Asked Johnny before plank dragged him to a small three master who was just loading cargo.

“You want to join the crew?” Asked Johnny but Plank gave no sound.

“All right we shall join the crew.” Said Johnny and went to one of the sailors. He was sweating not knowing what to say to the sailor that seemed to be old with some beard.

“Ah, excuse me sir. But me and my buddy want to join a crew.”

“You want to join the crew?” Asked the sailor that was much younger then the first one and had a short black beard and moustache.

“Yeah, but only to go to the West Indies because we are searching for three people called Ed, Edd and Eddy.” Said Johnny. 

“Oy, you ain’t the only one we also go there to search for someone.” Said another one who had one of his eyes covered.

“So do you know a ship that could take me and Plank to the West Indies?”

“You can join up in the crew where we are part off on this ship called the Avalon alongside our friends if you are interested.”

“Oh of course, me and plank cannot wait.”

“In this case sign up here.” Said the older sailor showing a paper with either names or an x, Johnny immediately wrote down his name and that of Plank before going up.

“Morgan do you think it was a good idea to take on this boy on board?” Asked the younger bearded one.

“Don’t worry that shrimp and his firewood isn’t of concern to us he is just a fool kid that went mad but his friends might be of good use if they find our trouble target first he shall be of use.” Said Morgan before turning to the boy who just talked to the captain whom they will soon depose.

“By the way boy, where are the boys you tell about.” Asked Morgan.

“They camouflaged with some soldiers that went to the Leeward Islands.” Said Johnny.

“How a coincidence our man that we are looking for might also be there and they might meet with him.” Said the one eyed sailor.

“Really?”

“Of course and we wish to speak with them to see if they met him after that you can have them.” Said Morgan.

“Excellent!” He said before turning to Plank who seem to speak with him regarding something. “What are you saying Plank they aren’t looking like bad people.” Said Johnny right when the order to hoist anchor was given and the ship started to depart.

* * *

A day had passed for the Eds since the siege had begun against the pirates, for most of the time the three friends were mainly staying with the troops and watching what was happening, in most cases the first day was only to watch the fort and prevent the supplying of it for an hour in most cases the three friends don’t actually have anything to do Double D was spending time reading while Eddy was trying to search for his brother while Ed had passed near a house of a pirate and took a chicken out from the stable and put it in his uniform. The three returned to their tent in the evening.

“Darn staying a day here trying to search for my big bro, but he isn’t here. Really was a bad idea to stay with the army.” Commented Eddy.

“Well Eddy the main thing we have to do is try to find a way either to avoid or stay alive at best.” Said Double D eating a piece of bread from his ration.

“We will find a way Double D of course the best way to survive is stay near the cost, we can’t venture too much inside the island. However at the moment I am wondering how much the pirates will hold.”

“Well Eddy I guess the siege will be a long one, they surely stocked some food inside the fort.”

“From bad to worst we will die more of boredom then of fighting if only there was a way to get them out to accept the pardon.” Said Eddy starting to eat the food he has.

“Till then let’s hope we will find a way to escape combat.” Whispered Double D before turning to Ed.

“What do you think Ed?”

“Aaaa.”

“Ed, are you keeping a secret from us.”

“No.” He said before they heard the sound of a chicken.

“Private what do you have in your coat?” Double D inquired.

“Nothing.” He said before a chicken head came out from the redcoat.

“Ed.” Eddy came.

“I had to take it Double D, the pirates are mean.” He said with a doggy face.

“Oh, ok but don’t put it in our tent please we don’t need stinky smells or something like this.” Eddy said.

“Yaaaayyyy!” He said happily hugging the chicken. All three of them went inside the tent that already had stickers on it; Ed placed his chicken in a box improvised as a hen house he also tied it with a small string. Unknown to the three friends that were in the tent double D in one end corner, Eddy in the middle and Ed at the exit while the three of them were sleeping Ed with his eyes still closed came up and started to went out from the tent crossing the camp and going towards the fortress.

The next day when the sun rose the 2 Eds were still sleeping in the tent after some time the chicken started to make noise waking them up.

“Ahhh, what a sleep.” Eddy said rubbing his eyes followed by Double D, at first they were still a bit sleepy but then they came up to their senses with the noise of the chicken.

“Ugh, the only good chicken is really a fried chicken. It broke my good slumber.”

“I know but...” before trying to say anything, the smartest of the group realised something “Wait a minute.” He said before turning to the tent entrance “where is Ed.” He said

“Do you think he is sleep walking again?” Eddy asked.

“He surely is the problem would be where could he went.” Double D asked before they heard the trumpet sounding the gathering.

“I believe we are in deep water if the commander doesn’t see all three of us.” Said Double D.

“The only way to escape them is to find a reason to seem that Ed is sick and try to look for him.” Eddy whispered.

“Gathering, gathering.” Shouted the sergeant.

“Till then let’s go and hope that we find Ed.” Said Double D taking his redcoat. “And let’s hope we will stay in a shadow place, I really can’t bear too much sun.” Said Double D going to the gathering with Eddy to the regiment, while going there the Lieutenant of a battalion came to them showing mountain of different foods, the 2 Eds on seeing it they noticed that their friend was somehow sunk the pile of food. It consisted of sausage and other kinds of meet, bread biscuits and some unopened bottles of rum at the middle of the pile.

“I got a report of this pile of food in the camp from the sentinels and the general wants to know the reason of where it came from, if any of you know its origin. Step in.” He commanded but none of the soldiers came and just in that moment a head came from the pile which the corporal immediately recognised.

“I guess this is your friend?” He said turning to the other two and the commander took notice.

“Is it true?” asked the Lieutenant the two Eds were very stressed regarding what to answer to the commander not wanting to be punished in the usual army ways.

“Come on speak up.”

“W-w-w-well sir, please understand our friend is sleepwalker meaning he goes in his sleep without been conscious of what he is doing. And we swear upon our lives that we didn’t knew what he was doing we didn’t even noticed he was away.” Said Double D with his hands placed as one.

“I put to make the inventory of the army rations to see if they were touched and I want you to come to tent of the colonel so he could explain to the general. And do something to wake your friend up.” He commanded both saluted with trembling hands while going to their sleeping friend pulling him out from the food.

“Oh Ed, wakeup sleeping beauty.” Eddy said, pulling out a trumpet to wake him up.

“Private Ed reporting for duty sir.” He saluted before realising that the colonel was right next to him.

“At ease private, you and your friend come with me.” Said the colonel before the general himself came he wore the full dress of a British army general with a white wig his three pointed hat like all the soldiers except for the grenadiers have and noticed the mountain.

“What is going on here?” He asked inquiring the situation.

“General this soldier somehow broth this mountain of food to our camp and we don’t know how he did it his friends claimed he was sleepwalking.” Said the Lieutenant

“Is it true?” Asked the general.

“Y-y-yes sir, our friend is sometimes sleepwalking and he usually eating while doing this.” Explained Double D.

“And do you know from where all this food came from?” Asked the general.

“No sir. neither Ed knows.” Said Eddy before the general turned to lieutenant and the corporal.

“We shall clarify the situation very soon till then you three will be put under watch.” Said the general making all three to sweat.

“General.” Called two soldiers that immediately saluted.

“What is going on?”

“We analysed the trail of food and it seems that it comes from the pirate fortress right up to this camp we still don’t know how it came here to our camp but by what we can tell the pirates stocked a lot.” Said one soldiers before the general turned to the Eds.

“Good, and you soldier?”

“I was sent by the lieutenant to check the provisions and it seems that they were untouched.” He said before both high officers turned to the boys.

“It seems that you 2 and your friend are some figures I would usually sent soldiers to guardhouse.” Said the general and all 3 boys were shaking. “However this little accident saved a lot of time from what I can see you had just stole probably all the supplies the pirates stocked for weeks so in this case you shall receive a reward for saving us time.” He said and the boys immediately turned to one another.

“And the reward shall be....” He said feeling the smell Ed was emitting. “Probably new uniforms.” He said monotonously.

“Ahh, general we were somehow suspecting to receive something like been allowed to leave.” Said Eddy trying to look innocent.

“Sure four days after tomorrow you shall have a day on leave, you shall also receive the new uniforms. Now I need to return to my tent to discuss the strategy. You may all leave. Oh and the army shall receive a bit more for tonight” Said the general and everyone started to went into their business.

“I wish he would have understood to let us leave the army.” Commented Eddy.

“Well Eddy, let’s be glad that we got something out of Ed’s night pilgrimage and we didn’t got punished.” Said Double D. “Besides we might be able to find a way to leave the island when we have the day on leave, we only need to be patient and hopefully the pirates will hold out a bit longer.”

“Let’s hope that will be so.” Commented Eddy. “The good thing is however that we shall not have to worry about the losers they will surely not come to this place and when they do we will be long gone.” Said Eddy with confidence.

* * *

_In the meantime with the Kankers._

The ship captained by the Kanker sisters was an upgraded brig named the Three Demons, it was a present from their father who took part in the Queen Anne’s War. They didn’t sailed that much but the blood of a Pirate captain in three girls never changes and they immediately set sail for the West Indies to find their ‘boyfriends’ and during that trip they had managed to raid at least three small merchants. Both Jimmy and Sarah were put to sweep the decks of the ship during the voyage to the west and they hoped for this nightmare to stop as soon as possible. Good thing that they were on dried land serving a whole bunch of rum to those savages. Jimmy then couldn’t go any further due to the amount of what was on the plate.

“You have to get up Jimmy.” Said Sarah trying to help him.

“I don’t think I can go on Sarah.” He said before Lee came.

“Stop talking and bring the drinks.”

“Yeah just as she said tomorrow we must go find and save boyfriends.” Said Marie, Sarah was then angry before coming up with an idea in her mind and smiled sinisterly before turning around with an honest smile.

“Gee, Lee I love your toenail polish.” She said innocently.

“I said move-“ She stops and turned to her toenails and realised what she said “Isn’t she adorable the kid wants to be like us.”

“Who wouldn’t” Said May dreamily.

“She is kind of homely if you ask me.” Marie said taking some rum.

“Nobody is asking, Marie.” Said Lee and took up a bucket of red paint. “Here kid. Knock yourself out.”

“Golly gee, thanks Lee.” She said taking the bucket before slaming it against the girl’s hand making her scream before bringin her to the girl’s chin and flies backwards and gets her head in the sand, Sarah took Jimmy and ran away in the woods to a small sailing boat. 

“We got chisled girls!” Lee said.

“I got them Lee.” Said Marie jumping to them, Sarah pulled out the plate and the Kanker hit her head against it and that was immediately was thrown with both kids to a distance with the girl collapsing was on the beach.

“Drop sail Jimmy.” Sara said and Jimmy dropped sail.

“I got them Lee.” Said May with a pistol but the wind immediately took the boat away and the girl missed them and they went out to the sea.

“Why you little brats! We will come after you.” Said Lee while the boat was sailing in the distance.

* * *

_Three Days later on the Leeward Islands._

The siege went on for another 3 days after the night when Ed had taken all the food from the pirates and still no sign of surrender, however they managed to go outside of the camp later that day and tried to find a way to make a strategy to escape but found themselves in some swamp in the nearby jungle.

“Well we wanted to search for a way to escape and here we got into a swamp.” Eddy said before hearing a mosquito and splashed it.

“Maybe we should return to the beach, it would be much safer that way and probably we could find a better way to get out of here.” Said Double D.

“Unbelievable, the only thing to know is the fact that we have been here for a week, the siege is still going on, we hadn’t escaped from the army and that corporal whenever he sees us is trouble. Big bro wouldn’t be impressed.” He said before putting his three pointed hat back and Double D then started to get pissed off.

“Oh really, do you think I am here to impress your brother? That I would forsake my home, family and leave my homeland to be in the military and go in the West Indies for someone as trivial as....”

“Fresh bread.” Said Ed jumping in the water, tracking his friend’s attention.

“Perhaps we should talk about the immature behaviour of you and Ed that it remained no matter the harsh discipline in the military. I’m sure he would like to hear about that if it wasn’t for me we could.....”

“Crocodile Attack.” Shouted Ed catching Eddy and going to a distance

“He is a mean this one” Eddy said play-fighting with Ed and turning him into a bag before starting to chase him towards the forest.

“I will chomp you!”

“Wait, where are you two going?” He said worried and going after them avoiding going around the swamp “Oh dear. A malodorous marsh is not a place to play, gentlemen! Do you hear me?”

“Over here, Sockhead, hey!" Eddy called and Double D turned to them and immediately recognised what it was. "Help me out of this molasses; it's trying to swallow me."

“Wiggle my toes, wiggle my toes.”

“Make no sudden movements. You're _sinking in_ QUICKSAND!!!!” He said scaring his friends and started to panic.

“Quicksand, Ed we are done for.” Said Eddy.

“We are so in manure.”

“Immature, stupid, immature QUICK ED! We’re really sinking now!”

“Hand on fellows. Don’t panic.” Said Double D and went to look around and started to create a rope from vines good lessons he learned during the voyage.

“Hurry, Double D.” Cried Ed before Double D finished the rope on top of the sand but too late his friends were no more.

No. NO. NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" _He_ frantically started to searches through the mud. "Where are you? Eddy! Ed! Oh don't you give up on me! Answer me!" _He gives up and begins to cry._ "Please? OH WHY! Why did you listen to me? This is all my fault! I should have never let you leave the cul-de-sac!” He started to cry before a hankerchief came out above him, not noticing who the one holding it was.

“Oh, thank you Ed.” He said before noticing it was dirty “Oh my Ed but it is filthy.” He said before noticing that his friends were alive and well.

“Gotcha.” Eddy said and both burst into laughter. Edd stands up. "Man, you're such a sap! This muck's only ankle deep! Can't sink in it!"

  
**“** Got that right, Eddy! Because sinks are Mother Nature's own cereal bowl!” Ed Said while Double D turns around and walks off.

"Hey Sockhead, where you going? You got somewhere to be? What?" Called Eddy while Double D walks through the swamp until he reaches to a shore, Water drips off of him, and he slips on the water but he doesn’t fall. He then makes a label reading "Caution", slaps it on the ground, and continues walking.

“Hey!” Called Eddy followed by Ed "Where ya going? You're heading back into the swamp! My bro don't live–" He reached for his shoulder but he slaps his hand away.

“Don't you dare touch me!” Double D hissed releasing his repressed rage “A sap? Well excuse my sincerity, but thinking I had lost the only two people I have left in this world–“

“And?” Said Eddy convinced he was putting on an act.

“It's surprising, because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place!” He said angrier.

“I helped too!” Ed said indignant before both Double D and Eddy turned to him in anger before returning to the other one.

“You and your nefarious scams!”

“Like you were picking daisies! You built the stupid thing!” Said Eddy now angry.

“If you had paid attention to what I said and not pushed the red button–“ Both began to grapple with each other.

“Stop! Ed Intervened “I demand you tickle each other right now!"

“Stay out of it, Ed!" Both shouted to Ed.

“The evil dark side has consumed them both! Trouble! Bad! Pain!"

“I've had enough!" He kicks Eddy off. "I'm staying with the army!"

“But we can't stay with the army or go home, Double D!" Started Ed with pleading eyes.

"I'd rather face my consequences or stay with people that could respect valour, Ed, than wander aimlessly with a so-called friend!" He storms off from the scene and started to move away in that time Eddy's eyes were filling with tears.

"Say it ain't so! We are three no more, Eddy! Like hop, skip, and no jump! Like up, up and no away! Like blah, blah without the other blah!"

FINE! GO HOME! I DON'T BLAME YA! 'CAUSE EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!" He snapped before bursting into tears then Double D stops in his tracks. "YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! A FOUL-UP WANNABE LOSER! THAT HAD THE BRIGHT IDEA OF GOING TO CERTAIN DOOM NOW." He then started to cry before Double D walks back to him.

“Eddy?” Began Double D.

“What?” he said sobbing.

**“** Your coat, Eddy.” Eddy turned to him still tearing and confused

"My coat?"

“Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?” Eddy looks down while Double D pointed to his redcoat before quickly thwacks his nose.

“Gotcha!” He said and then Eddy realised it was a joke and then came a cheering Ed to hug them and carries them close.

“WE ARE FRIENDS ONCE MORE, GUYS!” To Eddy's big bro's house!”

"Not that way, Ed." Double D said and _turns Ed in the right direction._ "This way."

"You heard my pal, Ed!" Said Eddy placing his arm over Double D and he did the same

What would you do without me, Eddy?” Said Double D

Don't milk it, Sockhead.” Said Eddy while all three were going out from the swamp not knowing that an older man, a sailor with one leg had been watching them all this time. Impressed by that gang he thought that both might be able to help each other in their separate quests. While the group was walking away from the swamp the corporal appeared before them.

“There you three are! Come on and get your rifles. The pirates are out we will be able to beat them.” Said the corporal.

“Ah sure but we-“ Double D couldn’t finish when he noticed other 5 more muscular soldiers coming.

“We are coming right away.” He said and without any way to escape they had to comply. The Eds had been placed with the 8th line infantry battalion that was position in dense vegetation. At the battle before the fort all three had managed to go to the last line of the battalion and were watching as the battle commenced with great fear. The artillery was constantly pounding the enemy and the both Dragoons and Cavalry attacked with great shock and fury at the enemy while the infantry was constantly firing at the charging pirates that were falling like flies due to starvation.

“We are so doomed guys.” Said Ed with the same feeling he had during the argument.

“Double D only for you to know, I really meant what I have said regarding anything.” Said Eddy with shame in his eyes for all the decisions he had made.

“I am glad to know that Eddy, I really am.” Said Double D placing his hand over it’s shoulder and his friend smiled. Then a sound came from one of the battalions and the three looked up a bit.

“The pirates are repatriating and surrendering.” Said one soldier while all were watching and were seeing pirates routing and falling back while the cavalry was charging, in only five minutes the remaining few pirates surrendered and the ones that couldn’t fight accepted the pardon.

“WE ARE ALL ALIVE GUYS!!! Happy place for Ed!” Said Ed dropping his rifle and hugged his friends, while the group moved on and entered the peaceful settlement that greeted the soldiers. The order was then given for the soldiers to celebrate the victory and each soldier started to go in his business.

“Well guys it seems that we managed to achieve the victory and now we could rest for a while.” Said Eddy.

“Question is with what? Many soldiers went to the taverns to probably drink up all night and to be honest I am not for drinking.” Commented Double D yawning.

“Ed tired, bed time guys.” Ed said before getting out a big yawn while holding his chicken.

“Hold on Ed we will find a good place to sleep.” Double D said before getting out a yawn big yawn.

“I heard from a barmaid that many pirates had houses here, and since many are now gone we could try to find one of them that is empty.” Said Eddy and all three started to look around the settlement till they found a small brown two story house with 4 windows at the front that had a pirate insignia on the door.

“Let’s go in this one.” Said Eddy and all three went to the house, however the door was locked.

“Unbelievable.” Commented Eddy before Double D came up with an idea.

“Wait I think I have an idea.” He said and took out s small needle from under his normal hat below the three pointed one and used it to open the lock of the door.

“Voila.” Said Double D.

“So we didn’t need the keys?” Asked Ed pulling out a ring holding 3 keys from his coat.

“Where did you get the keys lumpy?” Asked Eddy.

“Dropped in the field they were by a soldier cleaning the field.” Said Ed, and his friends thought that it belonged to a pirate killed on the battlefield.

“I believe we will use them to lock the door.” Said Double D taking the keys and all three went inside. The hall of the house was narrow decorated with some pirate like stuff. On the right side there was a rudder hanged on the right wall with a table in the next room holding three empty rum bottles that weren’t in order, not to mention the fact that much more to the interior there was a raft with three mugs, two liquor and rum bottles under a square table with a candle in a support and lots of fishing nets above the windows on both sides. There was also a pirate flag hanged on the wall with the dead man’s head with two cutlasses below. The furniture was simple and made of wood there were also other decorative things like some lanterns and other candles that were melted. The ladder was also made of wood and moved to the next floor from below there could be seen at least another two doors whom the boys will use as dormitories.

“An appropriate place as any I suppose. Well except for the dust.” Said Double D, all three went upstairs with their baggage and entered in the first room, it was a dormitory with three small pillows on a one bed dedicated for two near the window, there was also a desk with one chair and on it there were maps, a pocket watch, a compass and a half-used candle on a small plate. There was also a small rudder on the left wall and some osiers in a wooden bucket.

“Nighty night.” Ed said and got his belongings down in the corridor before he immediately bursts down near the wall using the carpet as mattress blanket and a pillow that was on the ground.

“Ahh, comfy.” Eddy immediately went for the bed and he immediately collapsed on it, it was something else then the straw or the deck below or on the ships they used to get there.

“Ahh, better then what we had to use to sleep.” Eddy commented while Double D was sticking notes around the room, Eddy peeled off the note to read.

“Pillow. Hey Sockhead quit turning everything into your bedroom.” Commented Eddy.

“It's just that it's difficult for me to sleep in an unlabeled environment.” Said Double D.

“Snore! I'm getting some shut-eye.” Eddy said placing himself on one side towards the window where he didn’t noticed that there was actually a pirate chest. The place wasn’t very comfortable and put himself on one side then on the other till his back hurt a bit.

“Ugh, this side is a bit too strain.” Said Eddy.

“We can switch sides Eddy.” Said Ed smiling.

“No thanks Ed.” Said Eddy before Double D decided to go in the other room, inside there was also another bed on the left side and a chamber pot on the right not to mention a mirror a small desk with a candle and a small bookshelf with a few books in them.

“This room suits me better.” Double D said smiling starting to write sticky notes on everything before getting off his coat just before placing himself on the bed......

“Aghh, pieces of eight, pieces of eight.” He turned around and saw a large exotic green bird with big feathers on the outside and white feathers on the head and below the wings and black spots on the head.

“Well I guess I have a bit of company, Eddy might not like it but you are really a fine specimen. I will give you some crackers in the morning.” Said Double D leaning on the bed.

“By the way what is your name?”

“Aghh Strike, Strike my name. Drunk captain, drunk captain, drowned.”

“Well guess I will take you in; let’s hope Eddy will accept you as well.” Said Double D before drifting off to sleep.


	3. The Old Sailor

_With Sarah and Jimmy the next day in the morning._

The day they managed to escape the Kankers wasn’t quit the best of the best if one could they believe, ever since they had escape the servitude on that pirate ship they had sailed getting pass several small islands for a two full day, the only thing they could do is only to go in the direction where the sun was settling to find at least an Island to rest and to find a ship to get home.

“Ahh, Sarah I don’t know how much I could go on with this boat.” Said Jimmy.

“Don’t Despair Jimmy, we shall find something to get away out of this predicament.” Said Jimmy looking to the sea before seeing something in the horizon but he believed that it was only a hallucination.

“I think I start to despair it seems like I see a ship in the horizon.” Said Jimmy and Sara looked to see that it was really a ship, a merchant brig bearing the union jack.

“JIMMY YOU DON’T SEE ANY ILLUSION IT’S REALLY A SHIP. WE WILL BE SAVED.” Said Sara excited before Jimmy saw that it really wasn’t a dream.

“Oh boy we are saved.” Jimmy said before both kids started to make sounds and track the attention of the ship, on the deck a lone fat sailor ringed the bell to announce that he saw something. Other crew members came up and saw it was a boat with two children; they immediately slowed down and got near the small craft. Once on board the children received fresh water and some food in that time the captain also came.

“You two are a bit little to be on a ship. Why you were on the raft?” Asked the Captain.

“We were pressed into service by pirates.” Said Jimmy.

“And we had to work for several days till we managed to escape them with the boat.” Said Sara.

“I see and where do you two live.”

“We live in Britain near London.” Said Sara.

“Near London, a very daring crew I can say as it happens I will go back to Britain in a couple of weeks, since I stayed a lot in the Caribbean seas and I will take you home.” He said Smiling before Jimmy bursting down to his feet.

“We thank you captain, thank you, thank you.” Said Jimmy kissing the shoes.

“All right, all right calm down.” He said and the boy went back to his table.

“I will let you rest for now. Our destinations will be the newly liberated Leeward Islands then Santiago de Cuba, Jamaica and then Britain; however you two will have to work during the voyage.” Said the Captain.

“Sure captain, it will be much better with you then with the pirates we were forced to work.” Said Sara.

“After you rest, Max here will show your duties.” He said pointing to the fat sailor that saw them.

“We shall do our duty sir.” Said Jimmy before the captain left for his cabin and the kids returned to the food.

* * *

_Back at the Eds_

Double D was snoring in his bed while the sun was rising up in the sky, for him yesterday was a hard one, but everything went well despite the battle against the pirates, especially due to the fact that they managed to find a temporary house to stay while on the island. His slumber was interrupted by the coming of a feather from the green parrot inside the cage that landed on his nostrils.

“Ugh, what the.....” Said Double D abruptly getting to his senses and noticed the feather.

“Oh, good lord.” He said getting on his feet before hearing the screeching from the parrot remembering what he said regarding last night. “Oh yeah I almost forgot I have to feed you today.”

“Guaa, flying out, flying out today, flying out.” He said.

“Just wait a bit.” Said Double D. “I can’t complain regarding everything especially that I slept in my clothes, I really wish for new uniforms to come.” Said Double D getting his redcoat on and going to the next room, he slowly opened the door to see his friends still sleeping but Eddy was with his head over Ed’s butt with flies flying over bothering him till he woke up.

“Duohh Ed.” Commented Eddy going back to where he was previously.

“Didn’t expect that, as a good morning.” Said Double D.

“At least we slept in a decent way tonight.” Said Eddy before hearing the place shaking as if like at an earthquake. Ed then woke up and moved his shirt up to notice his stomach mumbling.

“Yeah, belly is empty.” Said Ed before still sleeping turned to Double D. “Breakfast Double D?”

“We will have to go to the gathering Ed to be fed.”

“Ed can barely wait. Coco wants to eat too.” Ed said referring to his chicken that was downstairs.

“You mean your chicken Ed?” Asked Eddy unimpressed.

“Guah Coco, Coco.” They head another voice from the next room.

“What was that?” Asked Eddy getting on his feet.

“Oh I have to say gentleman that we also have another companion in this house.” Said Double D going to the next room followed by the others.

“Hope it is not a loony.” Said Eddy before noticing the parrot. “Another bird, great.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Well Eddy I have to do something especially due to the fact that his owner is no more.”

“Ugh fine, but please no noise during the night.”

“Yay a friend for Coco.” Ed said.

“Guah, flying out, flying out today, flying out.” Said the bird.

“Ohh, he doesn’t want to stay in the cage.” Said Ed going to the parrot.

“Ed, don’t open the cage.” Said Eddy but Ed opened the door of the cage and the bird flew out going to the next room.

“Hey come back.” Said Double D and all went back to the other room where the bird was sitting on a wood hitting it with its beak.

“Hey what are you doing there, that is why I hate birds.” Commented Eddy.

“Pieces of eight, pieces of eight.” Repeated the parrot hitting the wood.

“I think it wants to show us something.” Said Double D and went to look, He got on a chair and noticed that the wood wasn’t as old as the rest of the wood in the house, it also seems that wasn’t fix and it hides something behind it.

“Something is here.” Said Double D grabbing the wood and started to shake the wood till it opened a bit to reveal a small secret compartment and inside was also a key. 

“Guys look a key.” Said Double D taking it. “I wonder for what it is?”

“Ask the parrot.” Said Eddy.

“See where the sun settles and where the light lands, 8 steps you make up front and 2 to starboard.” Said the parrot.

“A riddle.”

“We shall find out later I need to eat something right now and if it wants to go and fly free outside, let him be. We shall figure this out when we return later.” Said Eddy going to the window to open it.

“Maybe, but I really wonder where this key leads, can’t you say something else.” Said Double D.

“Nannas in rum grua nannas in rum.” Said the parrot before flying outside for the day.

“Like I said, we will find out a bit later. Put it back where you find it and let’s go eat something.” Said Eddy.

“Yeah, Ed hungry.” Said Ed and the two went downstairs while Double D placed the key back to where it was and sealed the compartment.

Outside the house the settlement of the island was becoming to team with some activity people both civilians and soldiers were starting to go through their daily activities without interruption, many people were either repairing their houses or building new ones after the battle, they were bringing either construction materials or tools while soldiers were patrolling the streets. There weren’t too many people especially due to the fact a third of the population were either the pirates or the bandits that were just killed yesterday by the soldiers the rest were people that go their normal lives. The Eds were passing by those working people without any interruption till they reached the entrance to the fort where breakfast was served. Each of them took a plate and ready to receive their rations.

“Gather around all of you.” Said the cook which wore a cooking suit over the uniform. “Today’s breakfast, we have beans with sausages alongside a portion of fried bacon and bread.”

Each gathered in a line and started to receive the food one by one first bean the boiled beans followed by a loaf of bread and the bacon, Ed was fifth after the soldiers to receive the portion followed by Eddy and Double D, all three went to sit on a downed tree trunk used as a bench and each started to eat slowly.

“Now, listen during the night I manage to think of a way to escape what we need is a fast ship to get us out of the view of the army.” Whispered Eddy.

“Eddy maybe we should probably talk about this when we aren’t around so many soldiers.” Said Double D.

“I know, but just to be said we must find a way to be around the ships in order to find one to use in our escape. Question is how.” Whispered Eddy before taking a bite from his loaf of bread not noticing that a sergeant, who was a pretty fat chap was coming to them alongside the corporal.

“Oy, you three.” Called the sergeant.

“Yes sir.” Said Double D shaking a bit.

“After breakfast you tree will work as customs guards at the docks for two days the corporal here will tell you what you need to know.” Said the sergeant, Eddy at first wasn’t very keen in a second realising what this could mean.

“Ah, yes sir and by the way this means that we will be put to watch for ships and stay near our own?”

“Of course you didn’t understood the notion of to the docks?” Asked the corporal.

“We understood perfectly sir, and by the way can I stay in the shade I’m not too keen with the sun.” Said Double D.

“Well I believe there is some old small supply depot for harpooners that might stay empty for a time you can use that when you can’t stand the heat.” Said the Sergeant.

“Oh marvellous, we will be there as soon as we finish breakfast.” Said Double D and continued to eat while the two officers left.

“This is the best opportunity guys while there we will be able to watch the ships and find one that we could use for our escape.” Said Eddy getting his friends closer to him.

“Let’s hope nothing bad will interfere with this.” Said Double D.

“It will not, not this time.” Said Eddy and each continued to eat while Ed finished.

“Ahh, good food.” He said before hearing the cook.

“Now what can I do with the rest I don’t want to throw it. Stupid were those who didn’t came because they were drunk.” He commented before Ed came to him.

“I would take another portion, Ed like you’re cooking.” He said.

“Now here is a lad that knows what good food means.” The cook said and gave him another portion and started to go on eating.

* * *

_On the ship Avalon_

The three master was moving forward in the direction west without any interruption, during the days since the start of the voyage nothing bad had happened. Johnny together with Plank had adjusted to the life at sea, things like sweeping the deck, cleaning the dishes and helping at the kitchen.

“Hey I wonder when we shall be spotting land.” Johnny asked Plank while cleaning the potatoes.

“I hope we will find the Eds while there.” He said before hearing some man exchanging fists outside the kitchen and the thing only got more and more intense.

“Do you think one is fighting to get another apple Plank?” Asked Johnny before hearing a splash of water outside, this made him go to the door and to open it but it was locked.

“Hey we are locked in. Sailors open the door.” Said Johnny.

“No need to scram Johnny they wouldn’t come those swabbies.”

“Morgan what are you doing?” Asked Johnny.

“We were just taking care of those who didn’t apply to our agenda.” Said Dick.

“Wait what do you mean by that?” He asked and the Plank came.

“What do you mean there is a mutiny Plank it can’t be possible.”

“Listen to your firewood this is just what happened right and guess who we are the masters of the ship now.” Said Yellow Dog making the boy to gulp.

“You do not need to worry if you want join in our crew.” Said Dick.

“Captain Mellonhead will never team up with pirates.”

“Too bad, but don’t worry you will be let free once we use you as a bait for your three friends.”

“You mean the Eds why?” Asked Johnny.

“To get to Long John, our own man that we hunt, till then you will still be working as ship boy, that until we manage to find and get them. hahaha.” Said Morgan before the bell was sounded.

“Merchant Schooner, colours are Spanish.” Said a look out.

“Our first prize for today boys, be ready for an ambush. And for you and your firewood Yellow Dog will guard the door.” Said Dick before the deck started to scramble and were ready to ambush the small Spanish merchant. Johnny then turned to Plank with a dreading face.

“Well Plank it seems that we are in real hot water now.”

* * *

_Back to the Eds_

The first hour at the docks wasn’t quite pleasant, it was more rather the most boring thing to do in the view of the three friends, they could of course watch the ships of the navy and observe which one to take but besides that it wasn’t quit the greatest thing to spend their time. Especially due to the fact that it was they are dying of boredom staying there good thing that they were having something to go when they couldn’t stand the sun rays.

“Well this is the totally the most boring thing we could have ever done.” Commented Eddy staying on the ground with his back on the stone wall holding his rifle in the right hand.

“Well at least we can watch the ships and pick the one we could use to flee.” Said Double D standing behind the table in the small depot overlooking the sea.

“I know that but right now I just want to finish this shift.”

“Let’s hope this time will pass soon.” Said Eddy while Ed watched and saw a Dutch merchant brig in the horizon.

_‘ring ring’_ “Ship ahoy.” Said Ed excited sounding the bell.

“Oh the ship for today.” Said Double D looking at the list the Sergeant gave them to know what they should do.

“Let’s see, if they are merchants and want to trade we should check the cargo and ask a small tax for some of the goods.” Said Double D catching Eddy’s years a small tax, they could easily ask for three pens plus aside from what they must take. They waited till the ship docked and the captain came out.

“Good day, I was hoping when I will come back here to trade after the pirates were defeated.” Said the Merchant a thin man dressed in a blue coat and a three pointed hat.

“We are glad that trade can resume.” Said Double D taking a notice board to note the goods. “Can I see the goods?”

“But aren’t you only the guards for the dock?”

“We are but it will take some time till the whole island can be organized properly.” Said Double D while the crew were lowering some of the cargo, the Dutchman let the boy look into the cargo and make an inventory of the whole load.

“Let’s see: 2 sacks of spices, 5 sacks of grain, 5 boxes of luxury goods. As a tax it might be 7 crowns.” Said Double D and the Dutchman pulled out his purse of and counted the coins and gave them to Double D to put it in the bag served for the tax. “Have a good day sir-”

“Wait.” Eddy intervened and (pretended to) look much closer at the cargo and calculated.

“Hmm there should be another 4 pennies.” Said Eddy and the Dutchman took another purse and gave him the 4 coins.

“Have a good sale today.” Eddy said smiling while the merchant and the others went to the city. Double D then went back and talked to Eddy.

“Eddy I calculated correctly the amount of money, why did you asked for more?” Commented Double D.

“I don’t stay here at the docks all day in the sun without been paid, plus the meagre payment we receive is not enough I want to spend on something of value.” Said Eddy and Double D only frowned.

“Ahh all right but don’t ask for more please.” He said.

“I will not on the other hand it might be the only ship for today.”

“Maybe or maybe not.” Double D said placing the money on the table in the depot, he then started to sweat too bad his water flask was empty.

“I shall go to fill my flask and drink something in order to hold on for the day.” Double D said and left for the nearest fresh water source he could find, while the rest of his friends remained behind. While walking through the streets of the Caribbean settlement till he reached a house where an old man was sitting on a chair.

“Nothing is more pleasant than watching fer ships.” Said the man and Double D turned behind him. It was an old sailor with a small beard and moustache, a blue coat, beige pants, a brown tree horned hat, his skin was tanned by the sun but the thing that was not quite comfortable was the fact that he had only had his right leg while the other was a wooden leg and was holding by his crutch.

“Oh excuse me sir I didn’t noticed you.” Said Double D politely.

“You do not need to worry everyone can be distracted by thirst just fer you to know I know a shortcut to a water source if you are thirsty. Plus I don’t think the officers would like to see that you are not at your post.” Said the old sailor.

“Oh, sure can you bring me there?”

“Come with me.” He said and both started to move on a narrow alley between wooden fences till they reach a well. Double D moved forward and filled a bucket with water before filling his water flask.

“By the way I think I know you from somewhere.”

“Sir that would be impossible I never met you before.”

“We didn’t met personally by I remember some words. ‘I'd rather face my consequences or stay with people that could respect valour’ or another one ‘But we can't stay with the army or go home, Double D!’” Said the old sailor and Double D then realised that those were the words from the yesterday, the sailor heard them.

“Sir, please understand it is something more complicated.” The boy started with a stressed tone before the sailor took him by the shoulder.

“Let’s go into my house and talk.” He said and all went into the house of the sailor and took a sit at a table. “Now tell me what is your actual story.”

“Well sir, truth is we aren’t actually soldiers we are just simple teenagers that don’t have the age of enlistment. It was due to a scam that went awry that caused the anger of the other children in our neighbourhood and in order to escape them we had to leave to someplace where we could be granted sanctuary. Things even then went out of control due to the fact that we had disguised ourselves as soldiers and were forced to come with the army.”

“Ahh I understand, you and your friends are just some crazy kids that made a mistake of childhood it is understandable.” Said the sailor smiling.

“Will you tell us to the commander?” asked Double D.

“No I shall not, on the other hand maybe we can work together fer your escape plan. As it happens I need to go to a certain place far to the north, and I would be glad to help you if you take me in as well.” Said the sailor smiling.

“For me it not be a problem but it will be a problem with Eddy he might be reluctant at this proposal.” Said Double D.

“I think he will accept because there must be someone who can cook and navigate the seas and I worked on a lot of ships.” said the sailor.

“Well I guess he will accept in this case we need someone to help us navigate and teach us as well.” Said Double D.

“I knew you will understand and by the way do you stay in that house that is between the docks and the tavern?”

“Yes from what I saw it was the house of a pirate. I found his parrot that flew outside today, Ed released him.”

“Let me tell you something, I knew that man he was indeed a pirate who liked to drink a lot and drowned himself in a whiskey bottle. But aside from that there is a small surprise in the house and the parrot knows. Did it show you a key?”

“He showed us a key but what is the surprise?”

“You must find out by yourselves and for that you must give the bird a small plate with bananas in rum, whatever it shows to you, you must keep it because it might be something of value.”

“Eddy would now like that information. But how can I get rum?” Said Double D taking a small drink from his flask.

“One that liked to drink always keeps supplies, look in the wardrobe in the kitchen, when he was alive before the start of the battle he made a store of rum.” 

“I will remember that. However I must ask is there something else to know aside from what you told me” Asked Double D before the sailor went near to whisper at his year.

“There is something else that you should know. During one of my other voyage on a ship I had to stop three scoundrels that wanted to mutiny and take over the ship, they were pirates going as good sailors. When I discovered the plot they had been marooned on an island it passed 2 years but I believe they might have been rescued and there is a possibility they are looking for me, they are dangerous and not to be trusted.” The explanation now shook the boy.

“How will we know that they are around?” Asked Double D.

“You will know immediately, when you hear a rumour that there had been a mutiny on a ship that started to make rampages around the place when you hear that it means one thing, that they are around.”

“I will remember that.”

“Good now you better go before the commander find out that you aren’t present.” Said the sailor before the boy got up from the table to leave.

“By the way what is your name sir?” He asked the boy turning back to the man.

“My name, Long John, Long John Silver.” He said.

* * *

_Back at the docks._

“Boy Double D it took you some time to get water.” Commented Eddy.

“Sorry guys, I had a bit of interference.” Said Double D before preparing his rifle and went behind the table. “Did another ship arrive?”

“Not yet, I hope we will be recalled soon.” Commented Eddy before Ed ringed the bell.

“Ship ahoy.” Said Ed before Double D took a look and noticed the flag been a British flag.

“We shall pass the shift and make some more coins.” Said Eddy excited while Double D rolled his eyes. Something might never change. Later that day after they finished the shift Double D went in the jungle to get some bananas while the other friends went to their house. Eddy counted the pennies they had managed to take; disappointment was the fact that there had been only four ships and from each they couldn’t take from the other 3 ships no more then 4, 3 or 5 pennies from each and counting the salary the soldiers receive is only 2 shillings. A small amount of money but more then what a sergeant or corporal wins.

“Well it isn’t much but we could get some jawbreakers out of it, if we could.” Commented Eddy.

“Can’t wait Eddy.” Ed said while holding his chicken and feeding seeds to it.

“I wonder where Double D went.” Asked Eddy before hearing a screech coming and noticed the parrot on the pole. “And it seems that the parrot returned as well.” He commented before Double D entered the house with a bunch of bananas.

“Double D why did you brought bananas, well I do admit that I am a bit hungry.” Commented Eddy tracking Ed’s attention.

“We will eat immediately but first I need to give some to Streaky.” He said getting a banana and placed the others on the table in the kitchen.

“Why feed the parrot?”

“You will see immediately. Yet I can’t believe I will give him this kind of dish.” Said Double D and looked in the wardrobes in the kitchen, he took a small plate and a knife. He first cleaned the fruit from the crust and cut it to small bits on the plate, he then went to the wardrobe and on opening it he noticed that it was full of bottles filled with rum.

“Long John really was right regarding the former resident his love of alcohol made him to drown in it.” He commented before taking a small bottle and tried to open it tracking the attention of his friends.

“Double D did you started on drinking RUM!” Asked Eddy.

“It isn’t for me actually.” He said trying to open it. “Naughty cork.” He said before at last it started to get loose and managed to open it.

“Ah, success.” he said and put some rum on the bananas before giving it to the bird who ate them with great pleasure.

“To pay you for what I ate a riddle is yours to take ‘what side of the bed is not comfy and something under it there is, hides belongings of one and the bottom the most precious.” He said and the bird flew back upstairs.

“I believe we solved our riddle.” Said Double D and all went upstairs to the room where Ed and Eddy had been slept the last night with the parrot on the bed. Double D then went to take the key from the secret compartment and Eddy got the bed shirts away and right there was a wooden chest.

“Ed, pull out the chest.” Eddy ordered and the boy went and dragged the chest to the middle of room and Double D pulled the key in the hole and opened the chest. Inside there were different things, a sextant, a naval chronometer, a ship journal, and some fine red, blue, black and white clothes. Under them was a map of the Caribbean Sea and the islands not to mention a pair of pistols and pouches of ammo. Double D took the maps, sextant, journal and chronometer while Eddy was still looking in getting everything out till he reached 3 big bags. Eddy took one of them and opened only to have his eyes almost drop.

“Guys, WE ARE RICH!” He said with the greatest excitement before showing to the others, inside the bag there were lots of coins, Spanish silver dollars, pieces of eight, loui d’or, doubloons and so on.

“And is in every bag here, I guess we will not go with nothing from this army endeavour.”

“I agree but there should also be something else in the chest with the same value.” Said Double D.

“What exactly?”

“Some message probably, let me see inside.” He said and took a look; he moved the bags away and noticed a piece of old paper with some writing on it.

‘I wonder if this is what Strike and Long John wanted to show.’ Double D thought to himself taking it.

“Double D can I ask how did you knew how to get the parrot to show us everything?” Asked Eddy thinking that something might be off.

“Well Eddy I have to admit the fact that during my walk to fill my flask with water I bumped in an old sailor who yesterday in the evening was in the swamp and heard us talking regarding our wish to escape, he told me that he will not say anything and would help us if we would help him as well.”

“Help him, with what Double D?” Asked Ed.

“He wants to also leave the area of the Leeward Islands and go somewhere; he will tell me more a bit later but from what he told me he must get away from here because three pirates are looking for him.”

“But he stayed with pirates on this island for some time and he is still alive, why are those three more dangerous.”

“In one of his voyages they went on the same ship with him. The pirates pretended to be good sailors but in reality they planned to make a mutiny and he discovered it and had them marooned on an island but he believes they had escape and want to get revenge on him.” Explained Double D.

“Trouble, Bad, Pain, he is like Eddy we can’t let him to the pirates.” Ed said to Eddy with pleading eyes.

“Fine we will help him, but what he could do for us if he comes?”

“He can cook as well as teaching us to navigate the ship, a good assert if we consider the fact that we don’t know how we should navigate a ship.” Said Double D.

“All right we will help him but when could go and meet him?” Asked Eddy.

“We could try to go to the docks to meet with him he is probably searching for a boat we could use to flee. We should go meet him.” Said Double D.

“We will go but first we go and spend some money, in a way I want to eat something more consistent then the pourage we had at lunch time. It almost tasted like paper.” Commented Eddy.

“All right then a light lunch should do well for all.”

“Ed already hungry thinking that.” Said Ed.

“But before we go we should only take what we need for now, it is possible others would want to take what we found, we should be very, very careful with the money gentleman.” Said Double D, although eddy wanted to take his whole bag he in a way had to admit that if the place was full of pirates there is a possibility for them to be robbed and for him he would be damned to let that happen.

“All right we will take only few coins while we put the bags back in the chest, cover them back and lock the chest but we take the key this time. Double D you will hold it in your sock.” Said Eddy and they did just as they planned they put the bags back and covered them in the order it was before taking only a few coins with them. They locked the chest and Double D took the key and hid it in his hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Please leave reviews and comments. I do am serious about this, I really wish to know your opinions. Especially the ones that just left a favourite and the ones that live in the Caribbean I wish to know if I made a good story.


	4. Drafting Plans

_With Nazz and Kevin_

The same day Rolf embarked on a ship to the Caribbean seas Nazz and Kevin embarked on a merchant brig to go after the Eds. There was however one thing, the ship was going to the Caribbean seas but not to where the three tricksters went they had to first go to the port of Santiago de Cuba. They talked with the ship’s captain to go to the Leeward Islands; Problem was only the fact that the captain has to go to other 2 ports beforehand.

“Man I can’t believe that we will have to wait till we capture those dorks.” Commented Kevin while walking on the docks.

“Kevin at least we will be getting to the place where they are.” Nazz said.

“I just hope that we will not have to wait for too long till we get there.”

“Kev, stop worrying if we are here in Cuba let’s at least profit from the time that we will be staying here.” Commented Nazz, and in a way Kevin accepted. The day there besides from what they have to do as part of the crew they also managed to visit some places till the sun started to settle down when the quartermaster blew his whistle for all to gather and come back.

“Well it wasn’t so bad the time here.” Commented Nazz but Kevin was more looking to the Spanish señoritas and wasn’t paying attention to Nazz which attracter her jealousy, in that moment the sails had been lowered.

“Yeah it really was a good time.” Commented Kevin still watching at the girls in the port while the ship was departing.

“And now I am glad that we left.” Said Nazz with jealousy in her words, having in mind to give the boy a lesson.

* * *

_Back at the Leeward Islands_

In the local tavern the Eds were having a decent meal thanks to the money they had found in the bags they managed to order some roasted chicken with gravy and bread, while they were eating silently they were talking between themselves regarding their escape.

“All right listen tomorrow we should be granted a day on leave during this time we could go and see the ships and choose which one to use in our escape.” Said Eddy.

“Eddy I believe we should also meet with Long John after our meal to also talk regarding our escape he would also know when we should be the right moment.” Commented Double D.

“We will go today Double D don’t worry but for now let’s enjoy the meal. This chicken had managed to wash up the taste of paper we had at the barrack.” Commented Eddy resuming back to eating, while Double D was eating his meal silently he started to hear talk from two new sailors that were at the table behind them.

“Man have you heard the news?” Asked one fat sailor.

“What News?” Asked a thinner one

“We rescued a man from the water on our voyage; he was from a three master ship called _Avalon,_ there had been a mutiny there and he managed to escape.” He said taking a drink from his mug full of rum. “He said that three pirates were in the middle.”

“Three pirates! They must be the ones Long John warned me.” Whispered Double D to himself.

“It is said that they are on course to get right here to St. Kitts, they might arrive in three days time starting from tomorrow this an estimate because they had just captured 2 schooners immediately after they took command of the ship.” Said the first sailor.

“Eddy, today we must go to Mr. Silver.” He said shivering.

“Boy what is the rush Double D?”

“The sailors from behind they told of a mutiny on a ship organized by three pirates. Those pirates are the ones Long John warned me about they said that they might arrive here.”

“Trouble, bad, big.” Said Ed.

“It means that from today we must start drafting the plans to escape from here and we must leave as soon as possible before they arrive, never imagined that now we will have to avoid buccaneers coming to us.”

“Let’s talk about this with Mr. Silver, and draft the plan quick.” Said Double D, after they finished eating they got out from the tavern and went back in the town. Double D was showing them the house where the sailor Long John Silver was, they arrived at the house of the sailor in no time and Double D knocked at the door and the sailor greeted them inside.

“Ahh so you returned quickly I didn’t expect you will bring your friends in the first day we met.” He said that to Double D.

“Hallo my name is Ed.” Said less intelligent one.

“And I am Eddy.”

“Nice to meet you two, now what is the reason for the visit?” Asked Long John.

“Mr. Silver I have to tell you something important, while we were at the inn eating a meal I heard 2 sailors talking, they said about a mutiny on ship led by 3 pirates. We were wondering if they are the same people you spoke of.” Said Double D.

“Arrgh, it is possible they are.”

“If it is them what should we do?” Asked Eddy.

“All of us must look at thi ships today and tomorrow and choose which one to take. Our best way to escape is only with a fast ship meaning we must take one of thee Sloops of war that are present in the fleet.” Said Long John.

“But taking a Sloop of war is difficult not to mention sailing it with only the 4 of us.”

“It is the only way a Sloop is fast and very easy to manage and more acceptable then a bigger one not to mention the fact that we must leave during the night and only during the night with all the light out.”

“The only thing is which of the sloops should we take Mr. Silver?” Asked Double D.

“Please call me only Long John.”

“OK Long John.” Said Eddy.

“We must take the last one in the fleet the one that is at the very margin.”

“You mean the _Seagull_ that one is at the very margins of the fleet.” Said Double D.

“Exactly, aside from that we must make sure we do the next thing. We must get everyone on board off the ship by all means necessary and we must do so without damaging the ship.”

“Problem is how?” Said Double D.

“You sure find a way, from what I heard you three were the most ingenious kids in your neighbourhood when it came to mischief.”

“We must first analyze the situation to find the best possible solution and hit at the best moment only then we could leave.”

“We only have the time, today and tomorrow to figure something out to make all the members of the crew leave the ship in the night when we want to escape. We have to find the perfect excuse or the perfect reason to have them off the ship.” Eddy said.

The rest of the day was spent watching at the ships in the docks, in a way they learned that usually, while in port the sailors always want to stay on dry land and in a way only a few people were staying on the ship, during the night the sailors would spent their time drinking while during the day many would stay on board and only at night they would go out. That was the thought for the first day while watching what the sailors were doing they had to see what they do in the next day.

The next day brought the same routine for all three of them; however there was one thing to notice and that was the fact that they had at last received new clothes from the army. Double D was especially overjoyed about that.

“Ahh nothing is better then clean clothes fresh out from both the tannery and been dry.” Commented Double D.

“At least this one fits me a bit better than the old one.” Commented Eddy.

“Well now our new assignment is next, we must only patrol today in the city the area includes also the docks. So we shall be able to observe the ships and their crews and decided when will be our course of action.” Double D informed them.

“Wonderful, I today really will be our day guys. I just hope that we will manage everything before those buccaneers would arrive.” Said Eddy.

“Me too I want to stay with my feather friends.” Ed said while feeding both his chicken and the parrot.

We shouldn’t have problems if the corporal will not interfere. I started to think that he suspects us that we are out to leave the place.” Eddy Said.

“The only thing to note is only to watch out for possible problems, this time we should have the telescope at our disposal in order to look for possible uninvited guests like the other kids or the pirates.” Said Double D.

“In a way I hope that something might happen to give us an idea on how to solve our problem with how to get the sailors off the Sloop.” Said Eddy while preparing some fresh eggs, yes they don’t want to eat more portage like yesterday, when he wanted to take the silverware he bumped into the wardrobe filled with bottles of rum, he then went to another and find other bottles filled with liquor.

“Man the pirate that stayed here loved rum more than gold or his mom.” Eddy commented showing the bottles to the others.

“I really wonder what we could do with them. I am not for the liquor especially not rum.” Double D said.

“What else do you think we will make a rum stand, 6 pennies for a cup of rum, and we could sell to everyone around, we shouldn’t waste it.”

“I really don’t know what to say about this.”

“What other ideas would you have, there are drunkards all-around the place, almost at every corner.” Eddy said.

The rest of the day went without any interruption; all three had managed to find out more about what every crew on the ships were doing and eventually they had managed to draft a plan on how to get the sailors off.

“Well it seems that things don’t change over-night or over two days.” Commented Double D.

“We have to find a way to get them off the Sloop.” Commented Eddy before hearing a noise coming from the tavern.

“What that could be?” Asked Ed.

“Let’s see what it could be.” Said Eddy and the three went there to notice a full out war between drunken sailors fighting either over money or over a bottle of rum, they were all throwing either money or chairs at one another. The Eds were watching at the scene when the corporal and the captain of a ship came.

“What is going on here?!” Shouted the captain pulling out his pistol and shoot in the air. 

“Like I said Double D, drunkards all around.” Commented Eddy and then coming out with an idea.

“I do admit that.” Said Double D while Eddy got both of them and dragged them to a corner between two houses and close to him.

“I now know what we can do to get the sailors out from the Sloop we will take.”

“Really?”

“We shall orchestrate a great drunken brawl between the sailors of the _Seagull_ that are on the shore, we will gather as many of them to one place by a rumour regarding free or cheap drinks, and then we tell the captain and the others that aren’t on leave to go there. While they are busy we make our escape.” Eddy Explained.

“Do you think it will be a good idea?” Double D asked not knowing how thing will turn out.

“It is our best idea for now. We shall use some of the rum in the house didn’t you said you want to get rid of it?”

“Ed likes the idea.” Ed said.

“Now let’s go and tell Long John. After we finish our shift we go make an inventory of the bottles and tomorrow evening we put the plan at work.” Eddy said and went on with the patrolling around.

“Hey, you three again.” Shouted the Corporal and the three turned back to him.

“Aaaah, good day Corporal.” Said Double D.

“I came to inform you that you must go to the fort to watch for three hours in the horizon.”

“Ah, sir did you applies to us because anyone else is busy?” Asked Double D.

“No, because you were the first I put my eyes on. Now go to the fort to begin you shift.” He ordered and the three complied.

“I told you he is trouble whenever we met him.” Eddy whispered while moving towards the fort. They took position to one of the palisades near the cannons and started to watch in the horizon everything seems going well except from the black clouds that are in the horizon.

“I don’t like the sight of the clouds in the horizon, I heard that the worst thing one would experience in the Caribbean sea are the great storms called hurricanes.” Double D explained dreading of the thought of a hurricane coming.

“If a storm will come I hope that we will be able to find a place to hide till it stops, and wouldn’t start before we finish this shift.” Commented Eddy.

“Ship ahoy.” Shouted Ed pointing to another brig this time with a Spanish flag, the boys stayed for a time there and as the time passed the black clouds were approaching more and more. Other three soldiers then came to replace them and they went out from the fortress and immediately to Long John’s house.

“I can’t say much except for the fact that this might be the best way to get the sailors off the Sloop however we might have to postpone the escape for the moment.” Said Long John.

“Why should we postpone?” Asked Eddy.

“The clouds outside indicate only one thing, a hurricane will be coming and probably hit the island I don’t know how hard it will be but it might be a possibility some ships might be damaged and because of that we can’t go.” Said the old sailor.

“So what should we do, barricade ourselves in our house till the storm clears?” Eddy asked.

“When it came to hurricanes you can’t lock yourself in a house. You must go up in the mountains and take shelter in a cave, this is what the Indians are doing whenever a hurricane hits.”

“So we have to pack our stuff and go to the mountains in order to escape the storm?” Eddy asked.

“It will also be a good opportunity for you, the soldiers would think that you have disappeared during the storm and might not try to search for you. There are always events when people went missing in those events, ships also if one doesn’t know how to main them.” Explained the sailor.

“When do you think the storm might start?” Double D asked before noticing that the wind starts to get more and more violent.

“More sooner than expected, we should all prepare for the storm, our best interest to get out of here, will be in three days starting from tomorrow or even sooner if the pirates arrive.” The sailor said.

“But how we will not be recognised by the others?” Ed asked.

“Soldiers always get replaced, right now the army tries to recruit others in order to supplement the ones that had been killed, for them other three soldiers that disappeared mean nothing. Now you better go and prepare yourself when you find a suitable cave get into it.” Said Long John and the three boys complied and went to the house, they took all their belongings and Eddy took the money bags and went into the jungle outside the town to get to higher ground. While walking the wind was getting more and more powerful good thing that Double D was having a map of the island while Ed aside from the bag he was also holding the two birds.

“So Double D, where are the caverns?” Asked Eddy.

“We shouldn’t be far.” Said the boy looking at the map they moved forward several steps till they reached a cave.

“We are here at last. Here is the cave.” Double D said and they entered the cave one by one just in time when the storm started.

“Long John was right regarding storms here.” Eddy commented lighting up a lantern. “Hope we will not have to stay here for too long.”

“Probably we will have to stay for at least a night when storm calms down.” Said Double D.

“I hope that Long John will be alright guys.” Said Ed with worry in his voice.

“Yeah I also hope the same; in a way Double D we will need him to get us off this island.” Commented Eddy before hearing a thunder outside.

“I really do hope that he will be all right after this.” Double D said.

* * *

_With Rolf_

Rolf’s journey to the islands of the Caribbean with Wilfred wasn’t too adventurous aside from the fact that he proved himself a very hardworking, loyal sailor to everyone in the crew. When they first stopped at Hispaniola he mainly preferred to stay on board looking in the horizon wanting only to get to the final destination to find the Eds and give them the Wrath of the Son of the Sheppard. At that moment he together with Wilfred were watching in the Horizon at the settling sun thinking how much he came so far.

“We shall get to the ed-boys Wilfred and then we shall be back.” He said before a sailor came with a bottle of rum.

“Hey there friend don’t you want some rum to pass in the day?” He asked.

“Rolf doesn’t drink fire water.”

“Too bad.” He said taking a drink. “You will be however happy for the latest news, we shall soon set sail for Leeward Islands more specifically St. Kitts and Barbados they had been recently liberated by the army and we will be going to get sugar and spices. From I know the people you are looking are there.” He said taking another drink, this information only made the boy to get more interested.

“When the wind will take Rolf there?” He asked.

“We will probably leave tomorrow but we will take a much longer route, the weather is not quit good at the moment.” Said the sailor before going back to his rum while the boy turned to the pig.

“Wilfred we will get to our target before the next full moon.” He said.

* * *

_The next day._

All the Eds were sleeping in the caves on separate rafts with them covered, Double D then smelled a hideous stench coming from none other than Ed which woke him up.

“Ugh, oh mine. Well at least I dressed in my old uniform for the night.” Double D said to himself before looking up to see that the sun was up in the sky.

“Gentlemen wake up the storm had passed.” He said shaking his friends to wake up.

“ _yawn,_ well at least we had survived this hurricane although I would have preferred the bed.” Eddy said.

“Let’s now go back to town I guess we must try to blend again with the troops and look as if we are new soldiers, and of course meet up with Long John to see if he is all right.” Said Double D.

“I know and probably eat something when there.” Said Eddy.

“Ed would want that.” Said Ed while getting on their feet and started to move out of the cave and towards the town, on the road the three saw that the forest wasn’t much spared, there were lots of palm leaves left around not mentioning the fact that a whole tree had been brought down.

“Man I don’t want to know how the town went through all this.” Commented Eddy while going on the road.

“I do hope it isn’t too much worst then the forest.” Double D said before Ed came up with an idea and jumped up a tree to look in the horizon holding both his chicken and the parrot.

“It is a bit.” Ed said and his friends turned to him.

“How bad exactly.” Asked Eddy.

“Not too much, but some roofs are loose.” He said before they went to the margins of the forest and saw that some of the roofs had holes in them and the streets were full of stuff thrown everywhere while the both civilians and soldiers were trying their best to clean and repair everything. The three went to the house where they were and noticed the fact that both inside it wasn’t too much destruction with the exception of the roof that only needed the holes to be covered.

“Well we only have to repair the holes in the roof if we want to go on live here while we can.” Double D said.

“It wouldn’t be a big deal, from what I know the pirate didn’t only had rum bottles all over the place but also tools and materials for possible repair down in the basement.” Eddy said.

“So we will continue to live here Double D?”

“Of course we will Ed. We must only do a bit of reorganization to our home.” Said Double D.

“That would be until we manage to leave with the Sloop.” Came another voice and noticed Long John at the door.

“Long John you are alright.”

“It wasn’t bad at all plus this wasn’t my first hurricane I had to experience.” He said.

“Guess while we had been absent the ships were also a bit damaged?” Asked Eddy.

“Just a few scratches to say the least, tomorrow everything will be repaired from what I can tell.” He said.

“Guess the plan didn’t changed we shall try to leave the island in three days.” Eddy said.

“Indeed and from what I can tell everyone starting from today will have a lot of work to do in order to repair everything and usually people tend to celebrate it so all the crews on the ships might be absent in the night when we shall depart. However we must now watch for new coming ship.”

“Oh yeah the pirates we remembered what you told us Long John.” Double D said.

* * *

_With Johnny and Plank_

Johnny never imagined the fact that he will have for a time work for pirates at the beginning of this endeavour, a lot of thing he didn’t thought and just to say that Plank had warned him regarding the pirates. He was now made to wash the ship, clean the potatoes and serve rum to the pirates.

“About time wood boy.” Said one of the pirates with an eye covered, whom Johnny served a bottle of rum.

“I now wish to never have left the cul-de-sac.” He said.

“Don’t go so hard on yourself you will be happy to hear that right now we will be going to where your three friends are, they probably met our men and we will find both them. We shall arrive in three days.” Said Morgan.

“Right they are not the main concern for both me and Plank.”

“But you were the one who wished to go after them, anyways we don’t have anything with them but we might use them to get our target. Hahaha.” Said Dick.

“And if you don’t manage?”

“We will be using you to track all your friends.” Said Yellow Dog.

“The Eds will not come after me and Plank.”

“Could be, could they come.” Said Morgan while looking at the map.

“But it will not be necessary to look for them since we will arrive very soon and no kid can run too far on an island.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I also introduced a post-main story from Treasure Island, also inspired from the game: Destination Treasure Island.


End file.
